The present disclosure relates to an improved condensing boiler.
The present invention concerns condensing boilers. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention concerns a condensing boiler including a heat exchanger. The invention also concerns a method of manufacturing a heat exchanger or condensing boiler.
Heat exchangers may be made from corrugated sheets to form cassettes. Water or flue gases are able to flow in the channels formed in the corrugations so as to transfer heat with the water of flue gases outside of the channels. Such cassettes are often rectangular. There may be significant limescale and debris build-up in the channels, causing negative effects on heat transfer performance of the heat exchanger.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved condensing boiler.